Ten Years Too Late
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Ten years after Even's disappearance Lumaria finally lost his heart. He was discovered by Saix and introduced to the Organization as Marluxia. Between the confusion and the new transition, the thing that threw him off guard was seeing the man he loved standing before him once again.
1. New Name: Marluxia

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

This story is basically the origin story for Marluxia. It is in the same universe as Birth of the Nocturne and Breaking Point. You can consider this as the story in between those two. There are some references to Birth of the Nocturne in this story.

Pairings: Ex MarVex or Lumaria/Even; implied XemSai.

* * *

It was Saix who found him walking about Radiant Garden when he was sent on a mission to check the heartless count. At first glance he thought he was a hurt drunk. Though Saix had the reputation of being brutal, he would never hurt an innocent without direct orders from his Superior. Still there was something that made him walk up to the man.

The stumbling man saw him and looked up into his gold eyes. At that moment Saix noticed two things: first, the man was not drunk, merely confused, and he had seen that kind of confusion twice before. That conclusion brought him to his second, by the blank look in his eyes, Saix knew he was one of them.

Saix stood in front of the pink-haired man who stood speechless at the creature before him. In that moment he had forgotten how to speak. The stranger was tall with yellow eyes that almost appeared to be glowing. He had long blue hair that swayed as he walked and milky white skin that looked paler beneath the half moon. A giant X-shaped scar sat in the center of his face. The recently born nobody wished to know what caused the injury, but dared not to ask the man who looked as if he could tear him apart with those claw-like fingernails if he so desired.

Saix stepped forward causing the new nobody to retreat. He tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground with a loud thud and winced at the pain in his elbow. The blue-haired man grabbed his uninjured arm and hoisted him to his feet with ease. The slim man shivered in the Diviner's hold, but felt some comfort in the other nobody's eyes. Not a word was shared between the two as Saix led the nameless man through a dark portal.

The pink-haired nobody shut his eyes tightly as they passed through a chilled, blank world void of any light. As long as he felt the other man's hand around his he knew he had a better chance of arriving wherever they headed alive.

His eyelids sensed the darkness evaporating. He opened his blue eyes and winced at the sudden brightness. He took in the white walls of what seemed to be a grand building. They appeared to be in a foyer of some kind and he glanced up at the staircase. From the size of the ceiling he wondered how high the building truly was and just how many floors. A firm tug from Saix urged him to continue walking.

Saix placed his hand on the monitor of a small, white machine that sat at the front of the building. The machine recognized his handprint and momentarily lowered the forcefield. The newcomer stayed close to the stranger's side as he too passed through without any trouble. Once they were in the clear Saix summoned another portal and the two entered.

Again the man who barely remembered his name shut his eyes against the darkness. He had always feared something lurked when the lights were turned out ever since the man he loved suddenly vanished ten years ago. The disappearance of his friend a year ago only increased that fear.

They stepped out into a darkened room. The first thing the man formerly known as Lumaria noticed was a glowing, yellow heart that resembled a moon shining from the window. Saix released his hold on the pinkette who made his way to the balcony. He stared in awe then glanced down to discover just how high they were. In a sudden moment of dizziness he stepped back into another figure. Believing it to be Saix he turned around to apologize and gasped at the sight of a new being.

The new man was tall and muscular with flawless brown skin. His golden eyes displayed his potential to be brutal, yet gentle towards those who were in his good favor. Still it was his long, silver hair that caused Lumaria to stare longer than he should have.

"I—I'm sorry," he said looking down at the floor.

"I found him wondering about Radiant Garden, Superior," Saix stated.

Xemnas gently touched Lumaria's chin which caused his cheeks to redden. With that finger Xemnas guided Lumaria's face to tilt upwards so that he could look him in the eyes.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

Lumaria opened his mouth, but quickly shut it when he found a black lining standing in the way of his memories. He shook his head.

"What's your name?" Xemnas asked.

The younger man smiled for that he could remember, "Lumaria," he answered.

"Not anymore," he said as he released his hold on the nameless man's face. Xemnas stepped back then walked towards the balcony that the new nobody had stood next to earlier. Lumaria could only stare in awe at the man who walked with the elegance of a nobleman. With his back to the newest member he said, "Marluxia." Xemnas turned to face the confused man. "That's your new name. Forget everything about your past, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Marluxia," the pinkette muttered to himself. It had a regal sound to it.

"Yes, Marluxia, or Number XI as you will be referred to from now on," Xemnas clarified.

"If I may…sir?" Marluxia asked. Xemnas nodded permission for the younger man to speak. "Where exactly am I?" He paused then asked, "Who are you and…why can't I remember anything?"

Xemnas chuckled. "The same questions each new member asks." He motioned for Marluxia to follow him as they walked about the room. Saix remained in his spot until the Superior gave him permission to leave.

Marluxia glanced around at the interesting décor, most of it in white and gray. That same symbol in the shape of an even-length cross with a two crescents connected to the bottom point and curved out in either direction appeared throughout the room. The only light came from that giant heart that hung above the castle.

"This is the World that Never Was and you are in the Castle that Never Was," Xemnas answered. He turned to see the confused look upon the new member's face. That was nothing out of the ordinary for each of the neophytes. However the other four had caught on pretty quick, so there was hope the bewilderment would wear off soon. "We are nobodies, beings without hearts."

Marluxia gawked at the silver-haired man. He would have laughed had he not known that such actions were considered bad manners.

"You lost your heart sometime recently and has left you as the shell of the man you once were," Xemnas replied. "You can't feel, what you believe to be feelings are nothing more than reactions to your past memories."

"But I can't remember anything, sir," Marluxia said, and at once wished he had not interrupted the man. As crazy as Xemnas seemed, he needed all the information possible if he was to escape the insane asylum he had mistakenly been led to.

"You do remember," Xemnas said. He reached his hand forward and placed his palm on the center of Marluxia's forehead. He expanded his fingers to touch various parts of the man's face. "Somewhere deep within you remember and it lets you pretend you can feel." He removed the warmth of his hand from Marluxia's face causing the latter to slightly frown. "Eventually your past memories will return, but you must be careful not to trust them." He stared deep into Marluxia's eyes. "They will only hinder your true purpose here. All that remains for you is your future."

Marluxia bit his lip wondering how that man could talk without any breaks. However, a part of him enjoyed listening to his soothing voice.

"As for your other question, I am Xemnas, Superior of the In-Between, the master and creator of the Organization," he answered. He paused then added, "Which you are now a part of."

"Organization?" Marluxia asked.

Xemnas nodded. "Your purpose is to collect hearts to feed Kingdom Hearts," he motioned towards the moonlike heart floating in the sky. "And once our mission is complete you will regain your heart once again."

Marluxia stood in silence trying to comprehend everything he had heard in the past five minutes. He looked back at the man who had brought him to the strange place. He wore an identical jacket to the one who called himself Xemnas. He could beg the other one to take him back home, or at least to a legit hospital, but no doubt he was a patient at that facility himself.

Why had the leader of the so-called Organization wanted him to change his name? And how did they go about collecting hearts? Marluxia's stomach twisted when gruesome thoughts entered his mind. No, he had witnessed enough blood lately, and needed nothing more to breed nightmares.

"Saix," Xemnas called. The blue-haired man stepped forward and lightly bowed before the superior. "Have Vexen look him over and then help him get settled for the night." His golden eyes landed on Marluxia while he continued to speak to Saix. "Answer any more questions he might have." His gaze returned to the one he spoke to. "Then remind the others about the meeting."

"Yes, Superior," Saix said with a bow of his head. He grabbed hold of Marluxia's arm and led him towards the doorway. Marluxia glanced back at the Superior of the In-Between before he was pushed into another portal.

They appeared right outside the laboratory. Marluxia held Saix's hand tightly as the two stepped out of the black void. Marluxia crinkled his nose at the scent of sanitizer wafting from the room across from where they stood.

Two men exited the room laughing. The first was a tall, slender redhead with green eyes and violet upside-down triangles beneath his eyelids. He was draped in an identical cloak as Xemnas and Saix. Behind him followed a giggling man, shorter than the first with dirty blond hair styled in a mullet mohawk. Marluxia's breathing hitched as he listened to that man's laughter. It stirred a memory which caused him to grab his forehead and stumble.

The redhead called out and caught the falling man. He spoke a few blurred words as he helped him to stand upright. Marluxia opened his blue eyes to stare into the stranger's green ones.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

Marluxia relaxed and nodded. He looked over towards the other man and gasped. He never could forget those blue eyes along with that carefree smile. It was his friend who had disappeared a year ago. The police figured he was on the run after brutally slaughtering the man who killed his family, but there was no trace of him at the crime scene, anywhere in Primrose, or any of the neighboring towns. Everyone had thought him dead, except his younger sister who would refuse to believe so until there was concrete proof.

Marluxia stepped forward and grabbed hold of Demyx's hands. He touched his face and stared deep into the man's eyes. Yes, it was Myde. It made sense that Myde was captured and sentenced to a home for the criminally insane, and to spare Amanda's feelings and sanity, they decided not to tell her until she was old enough to handle the news. If Marluxia ever made it home he would reveal to the girl that her brother was indeed alive and well (though he could not explain where he was being held).

A sudden thought hit Marluxia. If he stood there with Myde, a man he had once believed to have also vanished, either by running or in the same manner that his boyfriend had, then he must have done something to cause the authorities to kidnap him. The catch was they needed someone who looked like one of them to roam the streets and find them. He wondered what he had done to warrant his arrest and imprisonment in such a place.

Either that, or he had finally spotted the kidnapper. Whatever the case, the friend he had believed to be dead, or in an uncomfortable state stood there with no apparent injuries.

"Myde!" Marluxia exclaimed.

"Oh boy," Demyx said. He turned to Axel and frowned. "He remembered my somebody."

"Do you remember him?" Axel asked.

"Of course he does," Marluxia answered. He pulled Demyx closer. "We were friends, we hung out on a weekly basis until he just disappeared." He looked down at the blond. "Now that I've found you, I'll get us both out of here." He pulled, but Demyx refused to budge. "You can tell the police who kidnapped you and we can make sure he can't..." Marluxia stopped speaking when he realized the blond showed no interest in leaving.

"I'm sorry, Lumaria," Demyx said as he broke from the pink-haired man's grasp. "I'm afraid we can't go back to that world anymore. Not until we retrieve our hearts."

"No! Not you too!" Marluxia exclaimed. He looked over at Axel who stared at him with a mix of amusement and confusion. "I have to get out of this crazy cult before they turn me into one of you."

"What is all this ruckus?" a voice grumbled from inside the laboratory. The middle-aged man with long blond hair that fell to his mid back stepped into the hallway. He wore a black cloak and stood with his hands on his hips.

"The newest member has not fully adjusted," Saix answered as he stepped forward. The scientist narrowed his eyes as Saix stopped right in front of him. Saix returned the blond's frown with one of his own. "The Superior has asked you to look him over."

"Very well," Vexen said.

Saix turned towards Axel and Demyx. Without making eye contact he simply ordered, "Don't be late for tomorrow's meeting."

Axel stuck out his tongue at the seventh member while the latter stepped into the laboratory. Demyx cupped a hand over his mouth to hide his giggles when Saix turned to glare at the two.

"We'll be there, suck up, don't worry yourself," Axel said, ignoring his superior's snarl. He and Demyx began their trek down the hallway. Demyx followed close to the pyrokinetic, laughing all the way.

Vexen sighed and shook his head at the two neophytes. He turned back to the other man as he spoke, "Don't follow after them, they're nothing but troub…" he ceased speaking and his eyes widened as he stared at the man who stood before him.

Marluxia gasped. He stared into those green eyes, the same emerald irises that spent hours gazing into each evening beneath the moonlight. Those were the same golden tresses, marred by graying strands, that he ran his slender fingers through. He could never forget those massive hands that caressed his naked skin in the moment of passion, and those arms that embraced him tightly. Those were the same lips that explored every inch of his body while they made love and whispered sweet promises and vows of love into his ear.

The man appeared to not have aged at all since he last laid eyes on him ten years prior. Either time had been good to him, or there was something else that had stopped the aging process completely. Both conclusions were too far fetched to make sense. Surely he had to be a ghost. Perhaps he had died that night and the grim reaper, that man—Saix—had brought him to the strangest of afterlives that no philosopher had ever thought to consider.

"Even," Marluxia said after what felt like an eternity of silence.

Vexen gasped at the sound of that name no one had called him in years. He had nearly forgotten that name and to hear it spoken by that crystal voice brought back numerous treasured memories that pained him to know he had once lost.

After all that time Lumaria had not forgotten him.

"You know him?" Saix asked from behind Vexen.

The scientist jumped at the sudden voice and glared at the offender.

He turned from the pink-haired man he once held dear. He saw the slight smile that had appeared on his face. Vexen had become a nobody with several of his friends, but Lumaria most likely had to face it alone. He wondered what happened for him to lose his heart. No one really talked about that with the other members, it was one of the few things that was allowed to keep private in the Organization.

Marluxia stared at the person he once considered a friend and greater. From the look on his face he felt some sort of relief, and surprise, at seeing his beloved after all those years-ten years to be exact. Lumaria had not forgotten him and Vexen wondered if all that time he had been a constant thought in the other man's thoughts.

"Vexen," Saix repeated. "Do you know him?"

In a monotone voice Vexen answered, "No." He glanced at Saix then commanded, "Bring him inside so that I may fulfill the Superior's orders."

Marluxia stood silent and alone in the darkened hallway in a castle full of familiar strangers. Saix grabbed his arm and guided him to a table in the laboratory where a phantom would begin the routine checkup for new members.

If what Xemnas had said was true and that the organ that caused people to love and care for one another was absent, then why did he feel such agony in his chest?

* * *

Thus ends chapter one. I'm thinking of only making this one three chapters long, maybe four if it happens that way. Unlike the other two, this one is mainly going to be drama and focus on Marluxia and Vexen's relationships in the past and present. Also, like the other two this one will remain at T since there will be no graphic violence, or really any violence for that matter.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.


	2. The New Member

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Author's Note: Marly may seem a bit OOC here, but keep in mind that this is his first day in the Organization and he's confused and scared. This takes place before he became the power hungry man he is in the game.

Pairings: Ex MarVex; implied XemSai. In fact, if you want, the last one is barely mentioned that you can even pretend isn't even a pairing in this story.

Thank you Akai Koibito for your review of the first chapter! Marly gets the hug from Demyx you wanted in this chapter. :)

* * *

The door opened to reveal a darkened room. Saix flipped the switch which illuminated the room with a bright light. Marluxia winced at the light before stepping in after the second in command. It looked like a normal room with a bed, dresser, mirror, and desk with a single chair.

During the checkup Saix had answered all of his questions without any emotion in his voice. Based on what the Diviner told him that was expected as none of them had hearts. At first he thought Saix and Xemnas were crazy, but hearing it from two someones he knew and cared for in the past made it more real.

"These are your quarters, Number XI" Saix announced to the pinkette who glanced around in wonder. "You have permission to redecorate and add additional belongs as you please, within reason."

Xemnas allowed his subordinates to decorate their rooms according to their liking as it seemed to help the neophytes adjust.

"You have been issued five cloaks, all of which are in the closet," Saix said nodding to the mentioned area. "As well as a pair of uniformed boots. The dresser contains further clothing you may wear beneath the cloak."

Marluxia nodded as he took in the prison he would spend the rest of his life in until they regained their hearts. A part of him wished to run, but something inside warned him against the idea.

"Do you have any questions?" Saix asked. Marluxia shook his head. "Demyx will be here at eleven to escort you the round room." His gold eyes narrowed and his sharp canines were bared as he spoke, "Do not be late." With that command he left and closed the door behind him.

Marluxia glanced around the room to take in every square inch. He decided it needed some color and flowers, but that could be dealt with at another time. He opened the closet door to see inside, as Saix had said, were five Organization cloaks and a pair of boots. There was room for extra items, but there was nothing he neither desired nor remembered from his past life that he would need.

Beside the closet was another door that led to a small private bathroom. There was enough room for him to comfortably walk, but nothing more. Marluxia turned to face the mirror above the sink. From what he could see, nothing looked different about his appearance. His fingers traced along his facial features. The first thought that struck him when he stared at the blank expression in the glass was if he was still able to smile. He lifted his lips, all while knowing the emotion behind the curved lips were fake—perhaps that came with not having a heart.

A few minutes passed while Marluxia readied himself for bed. He turned off the light and climbed atop the foreign mattress dressed only in a tank top and his boxers. He pulled the black sheets up on his form and stared wide-eyed in the dark, listening for any predator that waited.

His brain would not allow him to forget his recent encounter with Vexen.

_The body of the man he once loved assisted him to the chair. He brought out medical equipment and began the routine checkup. His gaze focused on the area being observed and then the paper fastened to a clipboard on which the results were recorded. Not once did his green eyes look at Marluxia's blue ones. The younger man silently begged for Vexen to acknowledge any pleasant memory from their past, or at least look at him with the same love, respect, and hunger as before. Instead he felt like a doll subject to a child playing doctor._

_Saix stood beside the two inquiring information from the Chilly Academic while also answering any questions from the newest member. _

_Vexen cleaned off a spot on Marluxia's arm then without warning stuck him with a needle. Marluxia hissed at the pain then glared at the man. Had Vexen truly forgotten his fear of needles? Twice when he needed shots Even was there in the room to comfort him. Instead Vexen had no intentions of keeping him safe and calm. The blond gathered a syringe full of Marluxia's blood and carried it over to the counter to conduct a few tests. The results would be given in a few minute's time._

_Marluxia could only wait while Vexen tested his blood. It baffled him how the scientist showed no reaction to the man's blood he had touched and bandaged throughout the years. He recalled the time he had cut his hand severely on shears and Even had stopped the bleeding. Afterwards another of Even's colleagues agreed to drive Lumaria to the hospital for stitches. Even sat in the backseat with Lumaria, and him close to his body for the duration of the ride. The warmth of Even's hold was enough to calm him despite the pain._

_Vexen announced to both that Marluxia had suffered no complications during the transformation, everything seemed normal, and that he may require rest for the first few days. Marluxia frowned at the realization that Vexen looked at Saix while he spoke._

_Saix accepted the copy of the document meant for the Superior and told him that he would return in a few moments. Marluxia watched as the blue-haired man disappeared into a portal. Despite its uncomfortable state, he had to admit it was a convenient method of travel. The eleventh member glanced back at Vexen and for the first time in ten years they were alone._

_Vexen returned Marluxia's stare before he broke and turned his back on the man. Marluxia's pout increased. He hopped off the table and received a short dizzy spell in return. Once he regained control of himself he stepped forward and placed a hand on Vexen's shoulder. The latter visibly shuddered at the touch he remembered too well._

"_How can you pretend not to know me?" Marluxia asked. Vexen sighed, but chose not to speak. The silence only increased Marluxia's frustration. "Answer me, Even."_

"_I can't feel for you anymore," Vexen spoke. He stepped away from the pinkette, but the latter refused to leave it at that._

"_Don't walk away from me, Even," Marluxia called._

_Those words replayed as they had in the past when he chose to leave during the midst of their fights. Lumaria never would let him flee until they worked out their problems. Even then Vexen had to give him his dues that he always stuck to his rule of never going to bed angry._

_Vexen turned towards the newest nobody and with a glare replied, "I'm not Even anymore, you must refer to me as Vexen from now on." Marluxia stepped back for never had Even spoken to him in that tone. Vexen clenched his fist and that glare became colder. "Our past is finished and forgotten. You must forget everything from back then." _

_Vexen stepped forward and grabbed Marluxia's face. It was not the gentle way Xemnas had earlier, nor even in the playful manner that Even used to grab him. Marluxia winced at the amount of force and was certain there would be a bruise the following morning._

"_You can't pretend I'm nothing to you," Marluxia whispered._

_His tone softened as he spoke, "I don't have a choice." He released his hold on Marluxia and added, "For your own safety, I suggest you do the same."_

_Marluxia never had a chance for a rebuttal, for Saix returned. Vexen told the Diviner that he was finished with the new guy and could take him away whenever he wished. The newest member distanced himself from the man he could no longer even consider friend. Saix beckoned him over which Marluxia was too ready to accept._

The memory was stuck on replay. He closed his eyes and willed himself to get some sleep. The newest nobody turned onto his side and inhaled sharply while tears made their way down his cheeks.

From what he gathered from the others there was no telling when he would get his heart back. All that awaited him were strangers in an unfamiliar castle and a lifetime of slavery.

"What have I done to deserve this?" he asked himself silently with a sob.

His final wish for the night was that his body would receive the memo that he no longer could feel and release him from the agony that felt too real.

* * *

The next morning Marluxia woke in a panic. He glanced around the darkened room hyperventilating. He reached for anything that would either give him light, or protect him against whoever stole him in the night. All he could grasp at were the sheets.

The memories of the previous night rushed at and crashed into him like a racing train. His cheeks were sticky from crying himself to sleep. He threw his legs over the side and held his hands out in front of him, groping for the switch that alleviated the darkness. His right hand felt its interruption in the smooth walls and flipped the switch to reveal that migraine-inducing brightness.

It took Marluxia an hour to bathe, dress, and style his hair. He brushed the feathered locks with a hairbrush that had been left for him in the drawer beneath the sink. He stared at himself in the mirror. He recognized the face, but never before had he worn so much black. It made his skin appear a sickly shade of white though it contrasted well with his hair.

His fingers traced the chain that rested along the chest of the cloak. There were also decorated drawstrings to tighten or loosen the hood. The part of him that always had a taste for dark humor wondered if he had stumbled into a cult of grim reapers. The joke allowed him a shallow laugh for a few seconds.

There came a knock at his door. Marluxia took one last at the stranger behind the glass then made his way to the door.

The door opened to reveal the smiling face of Myde. No…that impostor in front of him was not his friend from his old life.

"Good morning Lumar—Marluxia, sorry," Demyx said with a giggle.

Marluxia could only stare at the man. Sure he looked exactly like Myde, the same bright blue eyes, the same hairstyle that only he could pull off, and that same carefree grin (or at least the one he wore before desire for justice turned him into a killer).

Demyx tilted his head to the side and asked, "What's wrong, Marly?" He giggled then asked, "You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

Marluxia shook his head and smiled. "No, it's fine," he answered.

Demyx clapped his hands and laughed. Marluxia could only stare for it was as though he had stepped into a time machine and returned to the days when he and Myde sat out on his front porch in the late evening enjoying a carefree life.

Without warning Demyx engulfed Marluxia into a tight embrace. He nuzzled against Marluxia's neck and spoke so fast the pinkette could barely make out his words. Still it felt nice to finally feel some physical comfort. He wrapped his arms around Demyx's back and allowed the warmth to envelop him.

Demyx parted and a true smile remained on his face. "I'm so happy to see you again, Lum—Marly."

Marluxia was taken aback. "I thought we couldn't feel," he gasped.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Oh…did Superior give you that whole, 'We don't have hearts' speech?" Marluxia slowly nodded. Demyx shook his head. "Don't listen to him, we do have hearts, I know it."

"How can you be sure when everyone else—?"

Demyx's smile increased. He pointed to his chest where the spot where his heart would have been. "I know what I feel. No one else can tell me what's going on inside me."

Marluxia smiled at the other man's words. He just remembered why he had missed Myde so much.

"Yikes! We better get going," Demyx exclaimed. "Trust me, you do not want to be late to a meeting. The Superior will chew your head off then let Saix devour what's left of your carcass."

Marluxia laughed awkwardly.

Demyx allowed them to walk for he figured Marluxia was not yet used to the portals. He himself had difficulty when he joined the Organization and an entire day of training was devoted to traveling the portals.

Marluxia was slightly out of breath after ascending two flights of stairs. He promised himself that he would quit smoking right away. With a smile Demyx beckoned him to follow. Marluxia took a deep breath and stayed close to his friend. Even though that body was only a shell of the former being, there was so much of Myde still in him.

They arrived at the round room. The only ones inside were Saix, Xemnas, and Xaldin. Marluxia inhaled sharply and suddenly wanted to bolt for the front door.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Demyx said kindly. "They won't expect much input from you today. The Superior will introduce you and give his normal boring speech about hearts and how to get them and stuff." Marluxia bit his lip and slowly inched away from the opening of the room. Demyx placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can sit beside me. I won't let anything happen to you."

Marluxia nodded, but was still hesitant to go inside.

"If you want," Demyx stated. "We still have twelve minutes, we can wait a little while."

"Please," said Marluxia.

Demyx smiled with a fierce nod. He peeked inside the door and pointed to the first occupant. "You've already met Xemnas, the Superior last night." Marluxia nodded. "And Saix, the second in command." Demyx's face became grim. "You do not want to get on his bad side. Unfortunately there is no way to avoid him, but just do what you're supposed to and don't cause him any trouble and you'll be fine."

Marluxia shuddered.

Demyx pointed to the other man in the room. "That's Xaldin. Stay away from him if you can."

"Why?" Marluxia asked.

Demyx grimaced. "He's really mean-spirited. He doesn't like any of the new people and even few of the originals. The only ones he seems to like are Xemnas, Xigbar, and Lexaeus…and he tolerates Saix because of his job, but can't stand him. Xaldin hates me, and he hates Axel, but he loathes Saix." Demyx glanced around to make sure no one was listening and leaned close to Marluxia and whispered, "Very few people here like Saix."

Marluxia nodded, though he could not understand why. From what he witnessed last night, while void of a personality, Saix had not struck him as too bad a guy. Then again Demyx and the others most likely had a better understanding of the man.

Two portals formed within the room revealing two new faces that Marluxia had never met. The first was a massive man with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair that was styled up in squiggly spikes. He had strong face muscles and appeared to be scowling. The one Demyx said was Xaldin smiled and greeted the bulky man.

The other guy appeared to be a child compared to the giant at his left. Even compared to a normal man the boy was short. He had blue hair in which the long bangs covered the right side of his face. The eye that was visible was blue and his lips were formed in a pout. Something about him looked very familiar.

"The big man is Lexaeus," Demyx stated. "He may look intimidating because of his size, and he doesn't say much, but he's really nice. He stood up for me back when I was new when Xaldin and Xigbar were picking on me. If you ask nicely he'll do anything for you."

Marluxia made a mental note to befriend Lexaeus. His gaze switched over to the smaller guy. "What about him?" he asked.

Demyx sighed. "That's Zexion," he answered. Marluxia felt uncomfortable at the way Demyx mentioned him. "He's a genius and a bookworm, but he has a giant stick up his butt."

Marluxia laughed heartily at that comment. Demyx stared at the man who held his arms against his stomach while he laughed hard. Demyx snorted and a second later was laughing alongside his friend.

Demyx wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye. He caught his breath then said, "If you want to know literally anything, feel free to ask him, he won't hesitate to tell you." He groaned then added, "But he's going to be a snob about it."

"Lovely," Marluxia groaned.

Another portal formed revealing a man with piercing blue eyes and pale blond hair. He also had a beard and an earring.

"That's Luxord, Number X," said Demyx. "He's a really nice guy, a lot of fun to hang out with. He enjoys my music."

"Oh?" Marluxia asked turning his attention away from those gathering in the meeting room. "You still play?"

"Of course," Demyx replied. "My weapon doubles as an instrument." Marluxia lifted a brow at the mention of a weapon. It baffled him more why Demyx would even consider carrying a weapon after what had happened a year ago. Demyx never noticed his friend's confusion as he continued to speak. "When we're not on missions, we can pretty much do whatever we want as long as we don't break any Organization rules."

"What kind of rules?" Marluxia asked.

Demyx groaned. "I'm pretty sure Xemmy will give you the long, two hour speech, but if you want the shorthand version, basically: respect and obey your superiors, complete your missions and turn in your paperwork, or Saix will literally hunt you down, and don't go to any of the forbidden worlds unless assigned to it for a mission, or you have verbal and written permission from the Superior."

"Forbidden worlds?" Marluxia asked.

"That's right!" gasped Demyx. He resumed his cheerful nature and patted Marly on the back. "This is probably only the second world you've ever been to." He hopped as he spoke. "Oh, oh, this is so much fun. You won't believe how many worlds there are out there." Demyx became dreamy-eyed. "Atlantica is my favorite, you take on the form of an aquatic animal and…" he glanced over at Marluxia who stared at him as if he were an alien.

Demyx rubbed the back of his head while a blush crept over his face. "I'm sorry," he said. "It'll make more sense when you go on your first mission." Marluxia grimaced and Demyx immediately replied, "It's okay, rookies always have an experienced member with them for their first year of missions."

"No offense, Myde—er, um…Dem—Demyx, yes, Demyx," Marluxia said. "But it gets more confusing as you explain."

Demyx laughed. "Don't worry, I was the same way when I started, but really don't worry, they take good care of their new members."

"Hey, there, little dude," came a voice from in front of the two.

Marluxia stared at the strange man while Demyx's smile increased.

"Xiggy!" the blond shouted before he dashed over into the larger man's arms. Marluxia watched wide-eyed as Demyx hugged the stranger. Demyx glanced back at Marluxia, "This is Xigbar. Number II in the Organization." Demyx returned his attention to Xigbar, "This is Marluxia, he's Number XI."

Xigbar smirked. "I heard we had a new member." He stepped forward and hovered over Marluxia who shrunk against the wall. Xigbar laughed and smacked Marluxia on the shoulder harder than he intended to. With a laugh he said, "It's okay, little buddy, you don't have to be afraid of me." He leaned in and added, "If anyone gives you any trouble you let me know and I'll take care of 'em."

Demyx crossed his arms and glared at the Freeshooter. "Really?" he asked. "If I recall correctly, when I joined you never gave me a break."

Xigbar laughed and slipped his arm around the blond's shoulder. "Come on, little dude, that was just some harmless teasing." He poked Demyx in the side causing him to laugh. "You know if anyone hurt you I'd kick his ass to tomorrow and back."

Demyx smiled and said, "I know, I'm just picking."

Xigbar laughed and ruffled Demyx's hair causing him to whine and check to make sure each lock was still in place.

"Come on in, you two," Xigbar called. "Xemnas will blow a fuse if you aren't in your place when the meeting starts."

Demyx nodded to the older man then beckoned for Marluxia to follow.

"He seems like an interesting guy," Marluxia said.

"Oh yeah, Xiggy's a good friend. Well, except when we're training, then he's a drill sergeant. He kicks my butt up and down the training room."

"Oh dear," Marluxia groaned.

Demyx laughed. "Still I'd rather have him than Xaldin or Saix, hope you don't get trained by either of them." Demyx mused for a moment then said, "Hey, maybe you'll get to train with Axel."

"Axel?" Marluxia asked trying to remember where he heard that name.

"You met him last night," Demyx answered. "Red hair, he caught you when you fell."

"Oh yeah, him," Marluxia said as a blush crept over his face at the memory.

"He's one of my best friends," said Demyx. "He's very protective over his friends and won't let you get hurt."

Marluxia could feel each set of eyes staring at him. He heard the murmuring and tried to tell himself they were only saying kind things about him. It was a technique he used to get himself through his teenage years, and it managed to calm him.

"There's only ten of us, eleven including you," Demyx said. "As sociable as you are, you won't have any trouble fitting in."

The first thing Marluxia noticed when they arrived in the room was that the white chairs sat in a circle and were several stories high. He nearly fainted just looking at them.

Demyx took his seat and motioned for Marluxia to take the one next to him. Demyx pressed a button on his chair which caused it to rise. Marluxia took a deep breath and did the same. He opened his eyes to see himself slowly rising. Demyx stopped midway between the others. It was an unwritten rule that Xemnas' chair was the highest and no one would dare try to match or outdo him.

Marluxia stopped his chair right beside Demyx's. He made the mistake of looking down and felt like he was on a drop zone ride at the boardwalk. The only difference was that there was no harness to keep him from falling out.

"I don't like this," Marluxia whispered.

Demyx gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay, just don't move around too much. You're safe, no one has ever fallen before." He pointed to the two buttons on the side of the chair. "If you're uncomfortable you can adjust it lower, and even remain on the floor if you want, but I wouldn't recommend it, because you won't be able to hear as well."

Marluxia nodded and leaned against the back of the chair while grasping at the armrests. The action caused the redhead across from him to chuckle. Marluxia looked up and recognized the man from the previous night. That must have been Axel.

Marluxia glanced around the room and counted all the present bodies. There were eleven chairs and only ten people. He wondered who was missing when the last person arrived in the form of a black portal. The infamous blond stepped out which caused a stinging sensation in Marluxia's stomach. Vexen merely approached his chair and elevated himself to the desired height.

The blue-haired boy spoke to Vexen and whatever was said obviously had not pleased Vexen. He scrunched his nose and waved his hand in a dismissive manner. The boy—Marluxia could not remember what Demyx said his name was—nodded at what the older man said. Now that he could see him closer, he looked an awful lot like little Ienzo. A smile crept across his face when he realized the teenager was the same little boy who stared at him with contempt when Even announced he was going to be out late with Lumaria again. Even had practically considered Ienzo as his son, and Lumaria tried to befriend the boy genius in vain. Those cold blue eyes always met him with a glower.

Marluxia glanced around the room. If Ienzo and Even were there then the rest of Ansem's apprentices must be present as well. With a closer look at Lexaeus it was apparent that he was the man who drove him to the hospital that day. He hadn't the pleasure of meeting the other three, but Even was not terribly fond of the others.

"Quiet down, everyone," Xemnas announced silencing all conversation. All eyes focused solely on the Superior of the In-Between. "We have several topics to cover today, so I'll try to keep this brief."

Axel leaned back against the chair with a roll of his eyes. Were it not for his interest in the new guy he would have already started nodding off.

"First I would like to commend everyone on their progress this week," Xemnas stated. "We reached twice our quota of hearts which brings us closer to our goal." He took a breath for dramatic effect and added, "However, don't let that good news allow your work to slip. The closer we are to completing Kingdom Hearts, the sooner we will have our hearts."

There was a collective cheer from several of the other members save Demyx who shook his head. Marluxia wanted to ask how they went about collecting hearts, if they used actual human hearts, animals, or if it was metaphorical.

Xemnas then monologued about the importance of Kingdom Hearts. Several of the members leaned back and settled themselves in. Marluxia looked over at Demyx who leaned on one arm with a bored look on his face. A few minutes later he began playing with the drawstrings on his coat. Zexion had disguised the book in his hands to make it look to anyone who glanced in his direction that he was merely looking down at his lap. Vexen boldly scrutinized several sheets of paper that contained the results of a recent experiment.

Marluxia smiled at the blond, for he recalled all the times he pretended to be asleep and glanced up at Even who sat up with his back against the pillow, reading over his recent data, or an article relevant to an upcoming experiment. He never told the scientist just how sexy he looked studying the information. Marluxia could still smile at the way his lips twisted when he read something he found fascinating, or when something had not met his expectations. He remembered the one time he surprised the older man with a peck on the cheek. The action had surprised Even and he glared down at the smirking pinkette. One look at that face and Even lost all anger against him. Marluxia wondered what would happen were he to try and repeat that action.

Vexen felt eyes on him and glanced up to see Marluxia's gaze fixed on his person. He exhaled sharply and sent the man a warning glare before returning his attention to the document. Zexion noticed the exchange and he also sent a nasty look in Marluxia's direction before slumping back against his chair.

More passion was inserted in Xemnas' speech causing Marluxia to resume his attention on the Superior. The man spoke with exaggerated hand motions and unnecessary changes in volume. It was almost mesmerizing to watch. Xemnas glanced over in his direction and smiled at the newest member all while not breaking his monologue.

The newest member glanced around to see it was only Saix who was intently listening. The Diviner's eyes would not stray from the Superior's lips. No one else seemed fazed by what happened in the meeting. Marluxia shrugged and leaned against the chair. He glanced down again and closed his eyes with his head against the back of the chair.

Fifteen minutes later the speech about Kingdom Hearts had finally finished. Everyone returned their attention to Xemnas.

"The next order of business is to introduce our newest member," the Superior said. All eyes landed on Marluxia. He could see some of them smiling while the others scowled, and a few showed no interest in him whatsoever. "His name is Marluxia and is Number XI in the Organization." The silver-haired man nodded over to Saix who took the floor.

"His element, abilities, and weapon have yet to be determined," the Luna Diviner said. "Number II," Saix called out. Xigbar gave his attention to the man speaking. "You are assigned to train Number XI starting the day after tomorrow."

Xigbar merely nodded in compliance.

A few minor topics were addressed and then the meeting adjourned.

Once they were back on the floor Demyx rushed over to Marluxia and offered to spend the day with him.

They made their way to the kitchen where he and Axel made lunch for the three of them. Marluxia picked through the ham and cheese sandwich.

"So…" Marluxia began. "Do we take hearts from people?"

Axel laughed. "No," he answered. "We fight the heartless and their hearts help restore Kingdom Hearts." He paused and brought the cup of soda to his lips. "And once it is restored we can have our hearts again."

Demyx sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you that we do have hearts?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Demyx believes that we do have hearts, even though we don't, but he will try and convince you otherwise. The people we used to be are long gone."

Demyx glanced down at the table. "I know we do," he muttered to himself.

"So you two fight these creatures Saix told me about?" Marluxia asked.

Axel nodded. "You will understand once you see one." He looked over at the blond. "Demyx prefers not to fight."

Demyx replied, "I don't like violence." He paused and pushed the plate away from him. "It scares me and if given the choice I wish to never fight again."

Marluxia understood and he looked over at Axel who chuckled at Demyx's confession. Obviously the rest of the Organization saw Demyx's point of view as an annoyance, and Marluxia wondered if he was the only one who knew the truth behind Demyx's aversion to violence.

"After lunch do you want to go to your first world?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"Yes, Demyx mentioned there are many worlds that I never knew existed," Marluxia answered.

Demyx nodded. "You'll be surprised."

"Since we have no missions today, I thought I'd let you join us in Twilight Town," Axel offered.

"It's where we often go to get ice cream," added Demyx.

Marluxia frowned at the mention of the sweet that the Nocturne had always enjoyed indulging in. He glanced down at his flat stomach and decided he could go and politely decline any offer of ice cream.

"I'll be right back," Axel said as he opened a portal to teleport himself to his bedroom.

"So we can go anywhere in the universe we want?" Marluxia asked. He tried to formulate a plan to trick the Flurry of the Dancing Flames into taking him back home where he would hide out until the Superior forgot all about him.

A saddened look invaded Demyx's generally cheerful demeanor. "Not exactly," he replied.

Marluxia shifted in his seat as he listened to his old friend talk.

Demyx continued, "There are forbidden worlds that none of us are allowed to go unless on mission, or we have permission from the Superior."

"Are they dangerous?" Marluxia asked.

"Some are," Demyx replied. "Oh, and before I forget, absolutely none of us are to go to Radiant Garden. None of us." He paused and added, "If something is needed from that world one of the higher ups will go, but it's forbidden and the punishment is severe." Demyx saw Marluxia's smile fade. "So as tempting as it may be to see your home world again, you cannot go. And don't bother asking Xemnas, because he won't allow it."

"I can never go home?" Marluxia asked more to himself than Demyx. A part of him wondered what Xemnas' reason was for not allowing any of his subordinates to return to their home towns.

"Hey, Marly," Demxy said in a saddened tone. "Speaking of home…" his eyes met with Marluxia's. "How is my sister?"

Marluxia sighed. He knew Demyx would ask eventually, and that he never would be ready to give him the news, but he had hoped it would be a little longer.

"After you…disappeared," Marluxia said. He paused and had to look away from the pained look on the Melodious Nocturne's face. "She was placed in foster care. They're a good family and they take good care of her."

Demyx stared down at the table. He focused on the last time he saw his sister. He dropped her off at the Hintons' house and mentioned he had somewhere he needed to be. His mind switched to the blood dripping from his fingers. He never thought how his actions would have affected the young girl.

"What have I done?" Demyx asked himself.

Marluxia wanted to comfort him, but there were no words that he could offer to make him feel better. How could he tell the man that half the people of his town believed him to be a psychopath and the others thought him dead.

Axel returned causing Demyx to break from his inner thoughts. The blond threw away the uneaten food and they waited for Marluxia to finish. A few bites later he was finished and ready to see these new worlds.

Despite what Demyx told him he would find his way back home.

* * *

Wow, 5,800 words, that was much more than I intended for this chapter. Still, I hope you all enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Other Worlds

I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. Believe me if I did there would be tons more Demyx. Like every other scene would be focused on Demyx. Forget Sora, the whole game would follow the (mis)adventures of the Melodious Nocturne and friends. Well, that's what fanfiction is for. :)

Thank you Akai Koibito for your review. You are awesome!

Pairings: Ex MarVex.

Warnings: There is a bit of violence and gore in here. Not much, but the wound is pretty graphic.

* * *

The three walked down Market Street gaining looks from those standing nearby. Axel moved with his arms crossed and his trademark smirk. Demyx skipped slightly behind Axel with a cheerful grin while his bangs swayed with each step. Marluxia stayed behind the three with his arms behind his back. He glanced over at the citizens to see them murmuring. Marluxia looked back over at his superiors and realized that if it were not their hair alone, then seeing three men wearing identical black cloaks would make others feel somewhat uncomfortable.

Axel turned a sharp corner with Demyx following after. The Melodious Nocturne had started humming a familiar tune, one Marly could not put his finger on, and it would be poking at his brain for the next three or four hours until he remembered seconds before succumbing to slumber.

A few minutes later they reached Station Plaza and Axel walked off leaving Marluxia alone with Demyx. Marluxia noticed the immense clock tower. It was a beautiful sight. In fact most of the city had a peaceful atmosphere to it, reminding him a bit of his home world. However Twilight Town seemed more laid back which was something that even Radiant Garden lacked.

"Something wrong, Marly?" Demyx asked.

Marluxia shook his head. "Just a little homesick, I guess."

Demyx offered him a sad smile. With a hand on his shoulder and a sigh Demyx said, "You'll get used to it. Granted nothing will ever beat home, but…" he trailed off, deciding to keep his next thoughts to himself. _There's nothing much waiting for us if we return_.

Axel rejoined the group with several ice pops in his hand. Demyx's smile switched to an authentic one as he grasped the ice cream stick. Axel held one out for Marluxia who shook his head.

"What, you don't like ice cream?" Axel asked. "It's a good flavor."

"I…um…I don't eat sweets," Marluxia said as he glanced down at his shoes. Just the very thought of indulging in such a succulent treat as the turquoise pop Axel offered him made him want to find the nearest bush and purge.

"That's right!" Demyx exclaimed with a hand on the side of his face. "I'm sorry, Marly, I completely forgot about that."

Marluxia merely nodded. He hoped Axel would keep his curiosity to himself, and for once fate decided to be his friend. A girl about twelve skipped about the front of the building. She checked her pocket for money and sighed upon discovering the amount in her hand. With her head hung low and her brown locks covering her face, she began to walk away. Axel smiled and offered her an ice cream to which her green eyes lit up.

The redhead made his way back over to his friends. Demyx had consumed half of his ice cream. He beckoned with a flick of his head for the other two to follow. Demyx grabbed Marluxia's hand and led him to the top of the clock tower where the two usually ate their treats.

Marluxia gawked at the scene before him. His blue eyes stared in wonder at the dim light glistening off each of the buildings. The reflection of the setting sun glimmered in the river. He decided perhaps instead of returning to Radiant Garden he might hide out in Twilight Town until the Superior lost all interest in him. If he truly lacked a heart then he could care less if he lived alone in a town cascading with beauty.

The pinkette glanced over at the redhead who consumed the rest of the ice cream and placed the empty stick beside him. Axel licked the remnants from his lips and stared out at the sunset.

"Hey, Ax…um…Axer," Marluxia said with a wince.

Axel lifted an eyebrow then corrected him, "Axel. A-X-E-L, Axel." He pointed to his head and stated, "Got it memorized?"

From the other side of him he heard Demyx chuckle.

"What is it, newbie?" Axel asked.

Marluxia frowned at the nickname for it brought back vague memories of his childhood. He saw blurred faces laughing and calling him that very name. The hazed memory lasted no longer than a second but it was enough to make him scoot a few inches away from Axel. He bumped into Demyx who lost his grip on his popsicle stick.

Demyx watched wide-eyed as the object fell victim to gravity. He placed a hand behind his head and laughed awkwardly.

"Is…everything okay?" Axel asked.

"It's nothing," Marluxia replied. He pushed a few strands of hair from himself.

A look to the right and he saw Demyx smiling absently as Myde had many times before. He glanced to the right to see Axel sporting that confident smirk: it was a trait that Marluxia both liked and abhorred.

Marluxia decided to just ask. "Why can't we go to Radiant Garden?"

The question caught both men off guard. Axel tilted his head to the side then sent a swift glare in Demyx's direction. The blond shrunk and Marluxia wondered if he perhaps mentioned something he was not supposed to. He bit his lip upon remembering that Axel was Demyx's superior.

"We just can't," Axel explained. He looked over at Demyx who shrugged in response. "Truth is, Mar, only a select few know." He grunted then added, "I'm not even sure if Saix knows." Axel said the second in command's name as if it was the bitterest poison.

Demyx said, "I asked Xiggy my first day of training and he just told me to keep quiet and do as I was told." He sighed and sent Marluxia an apologetic glance.

Axel gently nudged Marluxia in the arm. He glanced down at the fist then back up at the thin man who still wore his lips in that smirk.

"You'll learn there are a lot things kept 'hush, hush' around here," said Axel. "It's best for your head to just not pry into things you're not meant to know."

"I hate secrets," Marluxia stated. "I always have."

He imagined the face of Ansem. That man always had a talent for making false smiles seem genuine. He had seen that glimmer of sorrow and surprise when he mentioned Even's name after he supposedly vanished. A second later he resumed character and assured Lumaria that he knew nothing.

Even when the police came to investigate he stayed true to his innocent demeanor. The investigators all looked at Lumaria as if he was the one who had hidden details surrounding the disappearances.

Though he had trouble remembering most things the last few days, the memory of that day was too clear.

"_I'm sorry for bothering you, Mr. Ansem," the head investigator said with a bow of his head._

"_I'm only happy I could offer some assistance," replied Ansem. He ushered the man to the front door. "Please, if you have any more questions, or need me for anything, don't hesitate to ask."_

"_Shall I escort this young man off the premises?" the detective asked nodding towards Lumaria._

"_That won't be necessary," Ansem answered. He gave the mentioned a sugary smile, though Lumaria could tell it was artificially sweetened. "Don't harbor any ill will towards him. One of my apprentices was very dear to him."_

_The detective nodded and took his leave leaving the twenty-two year old alone with the scientist. Lumaria turned towards the older man who gave him that same smile which only caused Lumaria's glare to harden._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help to you," Ansem said as he clamped a large hand on Lumaria's frail shoulder._

_The response sounded wooden to Lumaria. _

_The younger man pulled his arm away. "You can fool them, but you'll never fool me." Lumaria knew it was only a matter of hours, perhaps a day or two until everyone in town believed him to be a lunatic. He partially feared someone from the nuthouse showing up at his doorstep with a straight jacket in hand._

_Ansem nodded and placed the palm of his hand against Lumaria's back. The latter jolted at first, but soon realized he was being pushed towards the exit._

"_I'm not angry with you, Mr. Harrington," Ansem said. "We all mourn differently." Lumaria turned to face the man as he reached the front door. Ansem's features hardened. "Trust me, if I ever find out what happened to Even, or any of my men, or I hear any word from him, you will be the first to know."_

_Lumaria was too hurt and exhausted to fight any further. Ansem showed no signs of giving in anytime soon and he would have to play slowly and delicately if he was to get any desired information out of the man. _

_Lumaria nodded his thanks, and ultimately his defeat, before heading down the pathway. When he reached the front gate he heard the front door close and lock. His blue eyes glanced back towards the door and he vowed to himself that he would find the truth behind Even's disappearance._

"Marly! Come in, Marly!" a voice called. Marluxia blinked and he found himself staring at the smiling face of the Melodious Nocturne. Demyx feigned a sigh of relief and said, "I thought we lost you for a minute."

Marluxia rolled his eyes causing Axel to laugh.

"Do you want to do anything else?" Axel asked.

Marluxia shook his head. "I'm kind of tired," he said.

"That's understandable," Axel replied.

"It is a lot to take in in one day," Demyx added.

Marluxia nodded as he and the other two stood simultaneously. Axel stretched his arms out in front of him while Demyx hopped about the tower giving Marluxia reason to worry. He then wondered if he were to feel anything if Demyx had fallen over the side.

Axel formed a portal with his hand. Marluxia stared into the vortex of pure darkness that just sat there while Axel kept it open.

He looked up at the redhead and with a false smile asked, "Could you show me how to do that?"

Axel's smile widened. "Sure thing, buddy," he answered while the current portal closed. He stood next to Marluxia and held out his hand. "Just will it open," he instructed. "The paths of darkness will allow you to jump through worlds."

Marluxia focused and three minutes later a strip of black ripped through the atmosphere. The newest nobody jumped back and was settled by Demyx. The blond encouraged him to continue. Marluxia tried again and a larger portal was summoned. Axel clapped him on the back then beckoned the other two to follow him through the entrance Marluxia had made.

For the first time Number XI decided to keep his eyes open during their journey. The world about him was pure black. He wrapped his arms around himself in a vain attempt to combat the freezing temperature. In less than a minute's time the portal opened to arrive at the entranceway of the Castle that Never Was.

Demyx dashed up the stairs while Axel followed behind, his hips swaying with each step. Marluxia watched as the first corridor he created dissipated into nothing. He pursed his lips then turned back towards the other two who stood on the steps awaiting him. He ran up the stairs while Axel pushed open the door.

As Marluxia had watched the previous night the three nobodies had to check in. Axel removed his glove and placed his hand on the monitor. Immediately he was recognized and allowed to enter. Demyx also registered and was cleared, and he joined Axel on the other side of the forcefield leaving Marluxia alone. The newest member took a deep breath and rested his hand on the monitor.

The machine scanned his palm and gave an error message. The eleventh member sighed in frustration pressed harder against the monitor. The second error flashed in bright, red letters. The walls shook and several laser beams emerged from gaps in the stones. Marluxia placed a hand on either side of his face and screamed.

The first laser shot at him and the pink-haired man jumped out of the way in time. The second one registered his position better and missed him by a mere inch. Marluxia watched as the laser struck a nearby stone and it steamed then slowly melted into nothing.

"Marluxia!" Demyx shouted. He pushed through the forcefield and took a laser bullet straight in the arm. The Nocturne fell to the ground and cradled his wound. He hissed and yelped as the burn seared and slowly evaporated the skin like acid. Marluxia knelt down beside Demyx who screamed for him to move out of the way.

Axel busted through the forcefield with red, spiked chakrams in each hand. The first one neutralized the set of lasers meant for the newer members. He then tossed the other one in the direction of the second gun. Both weapons made their way back to their owner. Marluxia could only stare in awe at the chakrams that had not been a minute ago. He wondered where Axel had hid them all that time.

Before Axel could move another laser gun aimed for where Marluxia and Demyx sat on the floor. Marluxia jumped up and yelled as a bright pink light surrounded him. Both Axel and Demyx had to shield their eyes. A green pole appeared in Marluxia's grasp just as the laser shot. Marluxia swung the object and deflected the searing light. He turned in time to repel the gun on the other side. The laser bounced off the metal edge that had formed into the shape of a scythe then was sent full speed back at the gun. The defense weapon exploded instantly.

Marluxia dropped the strange object and he pulled Demyx close to him while debris landed about them. Demyx squinted his eyes shut while his uninjured hand squeezed the fabric of Marluxia's coat.

"Are you two okay?" Axel asked short of breath.

"I—I think so," Marluxia stammered.

"Yeah, I'm…ow, ow, no I'm not," Demyx yelled. He tried to fight back forming tears.

Axel knelt down beside Demyx to inspect the damage. The lasers had burned through the sleeve and some of the fibers had melted onto Demyx's skin. The Nocturne winced and yelped as Axel moved the destroyed sleeve. From what Axel could see of the flesh, it had taken on a red hue and appeared to have dissolved several layers of skin.

"Come on, we need to get you to the lab," Axel said as he lifted Demyx bridal style.

"Ouch! Please, Axel, be gentle!" screamed Demyx.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault," Marluxia said.

"No it's not," Demyx retorted. He flailed causing Axel to almost drop him. Axel jerked which caused Demyx to bounce and it immediately silenced him.

"Come, we're going to try this again," Axel said. He placed his hand against the monitor and it gave him clearance. In those three seconds Axel (with Demyx in his arms) and Marluxia rushed through the invisible fence before the forcefield closed. Once all three were safely on the other side Axel turned towards Marluxia, "Can you please make a portal for the lab?"

Marluxia nodded and as before he managed to create an, albeit small, entrance. Axel had to duck to enter and Marluxia had to run before it closed. In four seconds time they stood outside the laboratory.

Marluxia glanced down at his hands and wondered where that scythe had come from. He wondered if he had grabbed something from the ceiling. In the emergency he left it behind in the foyer where someone else would recover it.

"Vexen!" Axel shouted as he hurried into the laboratory.

The mentioned glanced up and dashed over when he saw Demyx gripping the collar of Axel's coat. Several tears pooled in the corners of Demyx's eyes. Vexen ordered for Axel to lay Demyx down on the bed while he and Zexion gathered the materials needed for the procedure.

Vexen grabbed a pair of scissors and slowly snipped away the fabric that concealed the wound. Zexion removed the remainder of Demyx's cloak leaving his upper body clothed in a black tank top. Demyx cried out and jumped as Vexen attempted to gently pull the remaining bits of the coat from the injured area. Zexion injected him with antibiotics. The combined pain caused the Nocturne to kick in defense and came mere inches from bashing Vexen in the face with his boot. The blond harshly demanded Axel and Marluxia to hold him down. Axel grabbed Demyx's legs and Marluxia gingerly took hold of Demyx's uninjured arm.

After he had recovered from the shock Zexion approached the patient a second time. He removed the syringe and checked to make sure the sudden movements had not injured the inside of Demyx's elbow. Fortunately the needle had not severed any veins. The Cloaked Schemer glared at the Nocturne and fought the urge to whack him over the head.

Vexen carefully cleaned the wound while Zexion hurried over to the medicine and potions cabinet. Axel patted Demyx on the leg while offering him comforting words. Marluxia found it difficult to look Demyx in the eyes. Zexion rushed over with some ointment Vexen had designed for those kinds of injuries. He handed the bottle to Vexen who rubbed the elixir over Demyx's skin which immediately cooled the burning. Vexen then dressed the wound. With a nod the others released their hold on the ninth member.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Axel asked.

"It will take a day or two to fully heal," Vexen answered. Zexion returned with a small container of pain killers which he handed to Axel. Vexen continued, "Give him one every four hours as needed."

"One now please," Demyx said raising his uninjured arm.

"How did this even happen?" Zexion asked. Never before had his machine malfunctioned in such a way.

"It wouldn't read Marluxia's palm," Axel answered. "Would've burnt him to a crisp if Demyx hadn't stepped in."

Vexen blanked at the mention of what could have happened. There was a minor bruise on Marluxia's chin and what looked like scratches on his fingers. He inhaled sharply then turned on Zexion.

He grabbed the teen by his arm and shouted, "You idiot child! Did you forget to enter his information into the system?"

Zexion's eyes momentarily widened at the realization that he had forgotten such an important task. He hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry," he stated.

When he looked back up Vexen reared his arm back then let the palm of his hand strike Zexion across the cheek.

"Sorry?" Vexen shrieked. "Sorry doesn't—what if someone hadn't been there to…" He released Zexion and stepped away before he did something he regretted.

Vexen turned towards Marluxia. The newest member stared up at him in alarm. The blond harshly released the breath he was holding. "I apologize," he said finding it difficult to look Marluxia in the eyes. Then without thinking he placed a hand on Marluxia's shoulder and added, "Thank Kingdom Hearts you weren't hurt."

Marluxia could only stare in silence for the longest time. Just yesterday Vexen made it clear that there could be nothing between the two of them ever again. A small smile crept across his face as he took Vexen's hand in his then placed his other hand over top.

"I can never stay mad at you," Marluxia whispered then planted a kiss on Vexen's nose. The other three could only stare and Axel gasped.

Vexen broke from their hold when he realized what happened. A part of him wanted to push everything away and pull Marluxia close to him where he could ravage him the way he had ten years ago. However, there was no more Even, and that man standing in front of him only wore the skin of the person who was once Lumaria.

Vexen cleared his throat then commanded more than requested, "I think it's time you all left."

Axel helped Demyx down from the table. The pain killers had started taking effect, but as a side effect it made his vision blurry leaving the Nocturne to lean on the pyrokinetic for support. Axel decided he would spend the night in Demyx's room incase of other undesirable consequences.

Marluxia took one last look at Vexen who merely glared in return. The blond turned his back on the younger man.

Once they were far enough away from the laboratory Axel took a glimpse at Marluxia to see him staring down at the floor. "Okay, what was all that about?" he asked.

"Hmm, what?" Marluxia asked.

"That whole…weirdness with Vexen," Axel said not bothering to hide the disgust in his voice.

"Yeah, you kissed him," Demyx added in a tone that questioned if what he saw actually happened in reality.

"It's nothing," Marluxia answered.

"Kissing someone is not nothing," Axel retorted.

"It's something that happened a long time ago and he's made it clear that's where it belongs," Marluxia said. "Please, I don't want to talk about it anymore." With that he formed a small portal, one less sloppy than the last, that directed him to his room.

He reached his quarters and locked the door (Demyx had told him that was the only way to bar people from entering his room through the dark corridors). He sat down on his bed and thought over what had happened lately. Axel and Demyx were decent people, but other than that he felt there was nothing in that world for him. Heart or no heart he wanted a life somewhere less hectic.

Marluxia made a plan that at midnight he would escape for Twilight Town. If he came across another world then so be it, for anything was better than his current one.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Just a small note regarding the security machine. I figured the Organization wouldn't want just anyone sneaking into their castle, so it's possible that Zexion would have invented a security machine that kept the member's palms on file so that only they would receive clearance into the building. If you tried to cheat the system, it was booby trapped to incinerate the intruder.

Until next time.


	4. Desire

Thank you Akai Koibito and FullmoonMArvex for your reviews on chapter three! I much appreciate it.

Warnings: This chapter does contain lime material (I don't feel comfortable writing lemons, sorry), there's nothing explicit, but a lot is implied. You can you can decide the missing details yourself. ;) There is also a tiny bit of violence, but it's so minor it's not even worth mentioning. :)

Pairings: MarVex, XemSai

* * *

Most of the members went to bed about midnight. The only exception was Xemnas who spent endless hours at the Altar of Naught staring into the beauty that was his Kingdom Hearts, as well as Saix who stood staring at Xemnas. Everyone except Xemnas knew Saix's inner desire that Xemnas would dedicate as much attention and devotion to him as he did that heart.

Vexen also stayed up to odd hours of the night experimenting in the lab. Xemnas encouraged his insomnia and all but ordered him not to take any medication for it. Several times Zexion slipped a sleeping pill in Vexen's tea just so he would get a few hours of shut eye.

There was nothing for him to pack so Marluxia left his room with nothing but the clothes on his person. The pink-haired nobody walked down the hallway and stopped at the room that had the roman numerals for nine posted at the door, along with a sign Demyx had designed with his name and a picture of a beach scene. Marluxia smiled at the new memory of how Myde had always been fond of the beach.

He lifted his fist to knock, but stopped himself. He wondered if Demyx and Axel could get in trouble if they knew he left and failed to notify the Superior. Marluxia shook his head and slipped away suppressing the urge to cry, but he had already put Demyx through enough pain for one day.

Marluxia glanced about the hallway and wondered if there were cameras watching him at the present moment. That led to the thought about who was assigned to watch a row of cameras. Demyx had not mentioned that detail, but even in his days of Myde, the blond had been rather oblivious. Whether or not an assassin would be sent on his trail mattered not, he no longer had any desire to remain in that castle with his ex-lover.

Number XI extended his arm and expanded his fingers. The black void ripped through the blinding white of the hallway. Marluxia took one last glimpse at Demyx's room then whispered his farewell before stepping into the portal.

From inside his room Demyx stirred at the noise. Axel shot up from where he slept on the floor. A spare comforter from Demyx's closet surrounded his slender body. Demyx sat up and threw the blankets from his legs. He stood dressed only in a white tank top and blue pajama shorts. His dirty blond hair hung unstyled over his face.

Axel shifted out of the Nocturne's way as the latter made his way to the front door. Number VIII merely watched his friend with a lifted brow.

Demyx opened the door and glanced outside to see nothing out of the ordinary. He shrugged his shoulders then closed the door and made his way back to the bed. Axel's emerald irises followed his friend's every move.

Demyx pulled the blankets back over his form then smiled at Axel. "I thought I heard someone outside my door." He snuggled against his pillow then added, "It sounded like Marly."

"You're hearing things," Axel groggily groaned. "Don't scare me like that again."

Demyx apologized and shut his eyes once again. Axel stared at him for a few seconds before returning to the wonderful world known as dreamland.

* * *

Marluxia shuddered as he walked down the dark pathway. He tightened his arms around himself while he tried to convince himself that the shadows had not just moved. He stopped when he noticed something dashing by out of the corner of his eye. He spun around to find only a world of blackness in his wake.

Marluxia exhaled sharply then turned back around to continue his journey. A part of him wished he had stayed in the castle to endure just a few days of training. That wish tripled when he clearly saw the head of a shadow creature with large yellow eyes emerge from the darkened pathway. Marluxia stepped back and yelped when a similar creature latched onto his leg. He shook it away to see it was a monster about two feet high with what looked like antennae protruding from its head. It had tiny arms and legs. The only break in its pitch black color were its yellow eyes.

Marluxia blinked twice not sure if he found the creature adorable or terrifying. It sunk back into the shadows leaving the pink-haired man to question if that was actually tea he drank at dinner.

A second creature lunged at him. He gasped when he looked down to see seven of them swarming around him like ants. Marluxia jumped out of the way for them only to follow. They jumped up and attempted to bite at him, but the coat prevented them from reaching their target. Marluxia attempted to run but the farther he went more of those creatures appeared. They followed after him at an alarming rate.

Marluxia turned sharply and the bottom of the cloak swayed about his legs. He held out his arm and again that same pink light glowed around him causing several of the heartless to jump back. As before that same scythe appeared in his right hand. With no time to question he slashed the scythe and watched as the shadow heartless vanished. He repeated the action to receive the same result. Four more were destroyed before the rest scurried away.

The eleventh member stood hunched over short of breath. He stood to receive a sting from his arm muscles then glanced down at the weapon in his hands. The slim green pole rested in his hands. He now saw that there was a pink, yellow, and white, equal-sided cross at the top of the scythe then the blade itself was as pink as his hair. He swung it twice feeling the strain in his shoulders. Despite the aching muscles Marluxia decided to keep the weapon in his grasp until he reached the end of the path. He laughed at the thought that he now actually looked like a grim reaper.

He reached the end of the portal without any further interruptions. He glanced down at the scythe and wondered how he was going to hide the weapon so as not to freak out the natives of whatever world he ended up at. Just as the thought left his mind the scythe vanished. Marluxia jumped then glanced about his surroundings to see no trace of it. Marluxia twisted his lips then decided not to spend another worry on it.

He stepped through the portal and watched as it vanished behind him. He glanced around to find himself once again in what appeared to be a modern world. It looked similar to the city they visited earlier, just another part of it. There were buildings surrounding him on every side. He stepped forward to see an open plaza in the center. With his head held high Marluxia waltzed out only to hear chimes. He stepped out of the way in time to avoid being run over by a tram. He sent a crude gesture in the driver's direction before continuing on his way.

Several teens glanced over in the stranger's direction. One of the boys snickered and the other shook his head. The girl muttered something but from her tone Marluxia could tell it was not something kind. He wiggled his fingers wondering if he willed it that scythe would appear. He reminded himself they were just kids and continued on his way.

Marluxia passed a sign that read he was in Twilight Town. He smiled and silently congratulated himself for arriving at his desired destination. He checked his pocket to discover that he had no munny. His eyes immediately landed on the job board to find a bunch of random one-time positions listed. If only he knew how to return to Radiant Garden he could return to his old life.

At the thought of that town a sharp pain exploded in his head. He leaned his head against his arms which rested on the kiosk. He breathed slowly hoping to alleviate himself of the pain. He received a clear image of a bashed in forehead. He clamped his hand over his mouth at the sight of all the blood surrounding the corpse as well as two others who lie broken behind him. Marluxia lifted his hands to see his fingers covered in blood.

A large hand grasped his shoulder and he heard a baritone voice ask, "Hey, buddy, you okay?"

Marluxia turned to see the man with a genuine look of concern on his face. Several others stood behind him murmuring amongst themselves.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to worry you," Marluxia said with a false smile.

"No problem," he said and clapped the nobody on the shoulder.

He pushed away from the crowd who continued to whisper about him. He glared at the woman who mentioned the word drugs. While he moved he wondered what his brain was trying to tell him with that vision.

He walked about the tram commons until he arrived at a hole in the wall. He looked through it to see what appeared to be a forest. With a sigh Marluxia headed deep into the forest. It became suddenly darker and cooler with all those trees surrounding him. The sounds of nature performed a symphony as he continued to trek through the rooted terrain.

Marluxia leaned against a massive oak tree and shut his eyes. He vowed to himself that he would find work and housing in the morning.

* * *

Marluxia woke to the sound of a sweet familiar voice calling his name. He moaned at the gentle touch a thousand lives could never make him forget. He lifted his body to inhale the scent of sanitizer and black coffee. His eyes slowly opened revealing his ocean eyes. As he smiled into those holly eyes he wondered if everything that had happened over the last ten years had truly been a nightmare.

"Ev—Even," Marluxia whispered.

"Marly, get up," Vexen ordered.

Marluxia glanced down to see a blanket of leaves and flowers surrounding him. He could not recall how that happened unless he knitted the flower stems in his sleep. He had not done that since he was twelve and then he had only been able to form necklaces and crowns.

"I'm not even going to ask you how you got here," Vexen snapped as he grabbed Marluxia's hand and hoisted him off the grass. Marluxia winced and rubbed the appendage that was almost yanked out of its socket.

"You came with me?" Marluxia asked with a smile.

Vexen glared at the younger man. "You're lucky I don't tell the Superior that you left on your own accord," Vexen hissed. "I'll tell him you made a mistake when traveling the portals." He grabbed a hold of Marluxia again and pulled. "Now let's go."

"No!" shouted Marluxia as he yanked his hand away. "I'm not going back to that castle."

Vexen placed his hands on his hips and he glared into those blue eyes. "You don't have a choice, XI, now stop playing games."

Marluxia snarled. "You can tell Xemmy whatever you want, but I'm not going back." He waved his arm to better emphasize his point. "I'm not going to live my life following some crackpot's orders and believe a load of nonsense about not having hearts." His cheeks burned with rage. "I hate that castle and everyone in it!"

"Too bad," Vexen replied while looking over at his fingers. "Now if you're finished with your childish tantrum we can return."

Marluxia retreated a few steps until his back was firmly against the tree trunk. He frowned and replied, "I'm not going anywhere."

Vexen grasped Marluxia's shoulders. "Do you really want Xemnas to destroy you?"

Marluxia's eyes narrowed. Through clenched teeth he hissed, "Don't you start pretending like you care about me now."

Vexen neared Marluxia so that their noses were two inches apart. For a split second Marluxia's eyes displayed fear and in that moment Vexen lost all care for logic and the Organization. He placed both of his palms against the trunk and leaned so that his lips caressed Marluxia's forehead. His skin was as smoothed as he remembered. Marluxia shuddered at the touch and he tilted his head and silently begged with his eyes for Vexen to continue.

It had been ten years since the scientist had last held the botanist in his arms. Too long he had been denied the sensual touch of another man. One hand fell down and the fingers stroked every inch of Marluxia's face. Again he memorized every feature. He leaned forward and allowed his lips to collide with Marluxia's soft ones. They parted creating a smack.

Marluxia smiled and his eyes lustily begged for Vexen to steal him. He wrapped both of his arms around Vexen's neck and guided the other man's lips to his. Marluxia gradually opened his mouth to invite Vexen's tongue inside. Vexen gave into the tempting offer. He pushed Marluxia's back harder against the trunk causing the smaller man to moan. The blond glanced down to make sure he had not accidentally harmed the other, but the yearning in Marluxia's eyes discarded all concerns.

Vexen whispered in Marluxia's ear, "Please, let's return to the castle."

Marluxia glared for a second when he recalled all that happened since he arrived in Twilight Town. There was nothing for him in the current world and if he did return to that dreary castle at least he would have his Even once more.

Marluxia nodded and with his arms still around Vexen the latter broke one arm free to form the portal. They stepped backwards until the stood outside Number IV's quarters. His hand turned the knob and he tossed Marluxia inside.

Vexen closed and locked the door. With a fierce glower he turned back towards the skinny man standing straight ahead. Marluxia shivered at those eyes. Even had never harmed him, but there was a slim possibility that the man before him had tossed away all morals when he transformed into a heartless being. All fears were relieved when Vexen threw one arm behind Marluxia and pulled him forward. The two stood there staring into the other's faces for several minutes. There was nothing either one could say that was more important than the other at the time.

Vexen tilted Marluxia's chin up and he claimed those luscious lips. He wasted no time with polite knocking and thrust his tongue into the open cavern. He searched every inch of Marluxia's mouth and attacked the other man's tongue. Marluxia defended himself against the intruder as they battled one another. Vexen pushed Marluxia down on the bed causing the pillow to fall to the floor. Vexen's nimble fingers combed and pulled through Marluxia's pink locks. Marluxia moaned as the other man's fingers massaged his sensitive scalp. IV accidentally pulled too hard, but it was a pain he had missed the past decade.

Vexen broke his hold. With a smirk he grabbed the zipper on Marluxia's cloak and slowly pulled it down then tossed the uniform to the floor. He stared at the tank top that molded to the pinkette's slender form. Those leather pants clung to those lovely legs he remembered running his hands up and down. Vexen grabbed the hem of that nuisance of a shirt and slowly pulled it off and hurled it on top of the discarded cloak. Green eyes scrutinized the entirety of the younger nobody's toned chest. He never had been buff, but the modest muscles had always been a delightful sight for his body. Whatever Lumaria had done over the decade had managed to stop time.

"What's wrong?" Marluxia asked. A thousand thoughts rushed through his head. He gave into Vexen's demands just so he could be disgusted by his thirty-four-year-old body.

Vexen smiled then replied, "You're as beautiful as our first time."

Marluxia could not contain the smile that invaded his face. Heat rushed through his body and all he wanted was to feel Vexen's body on top of his.

"Please, no more games," Marluxia begged. "Do whatever you want to me."

Vexen's smile turned into a smirk. He removed his own cloak and threw it on the floor before climbing onto the bed. He placed his hands palm-down on either side of Marluxia's head. Blond locks cascaded down onto Marluxia's bare chest. It took all of his strength not to just reach up and shred that dreaded shirt from his lover's torso.

Vexen seemed to read Marluxia's mind as he removed the offending clothing article. He then collapsed atop Marluxia and the latter's arms encircled him. The two allowed their mouths to melt into one. Hands explored familiar territory as their tongues waged war.

One look into Marluxia's lusty eyes and Vexen could tell they agreed to combine into one being. Vexen kissed all the way down Marluxia's neck while his hands fiddled with the zipper on the smaller man's pants filling Marluxia with anticipation. It was difficult to believe they lacked hearts when the only thing on XI's mind was VI.

"Are you ready?" Vexen asked in a whisper.

Marluxia replied with a firm nod.

Ten years was too long to be away from home.

* * *

An hour later Vexen smiled at the sleeping pinkette cuddled against him. He ran his fingers through the younger man's hair. It never took him long to fall into slumber after they made love. Vexen smiled at the thought that he himself might actually get a few hours of sleep.

Vexen tightened his hold around Marluxia's naked back then tucked the younger nobody's head up under his own. The motion caused Marluxia to absently nuzzle against his lover and mumble something incoherent. Vexen felt like a fool for trying to deny any connection between him and the only man his somebody had ever loved.

He frowned when he remembered that in the morning he would have to lie to the Superior. He knew the penalty for dishonesty if deception was ever discovered. Vexen glanced down at the peaceful dreamer, probably imagining their next moment together. Were Vexen able to cry he would have bawled a waterfall at his realization. His fingers stroked Marluxia's soft cheek. He quickly dressed then grabbed all of Marluxia's garments. He wrapped them in a blanket then draped a different sheet around Marluxia's exposed body. Marluxia cuddled against the warmth causing a sharp agony in Vexen's chest. Hating himself for what he had to do Vexen summoned a portal and directed himself inside Marluxia's bedroom.

He laid the man down in his own bed and covered him up with the blankets. He winced at the pitiful sight of XI shuddering at the loss of warmth. Vexen turned away and dropped Marluxia's clothes on the floor before returning to the safety of his own room.

His eyes immediately looked where Marluxia had just lain two minutes prior. His hand touched the warm spot then retracted as he forced the memory of the night from his mind. He would have to speak to Xemnas before Marluxia had a chance. The Chilly Academic rarely lied, but when he needed to he gave a splendid performance. In order to deplete any doubts in the Superior's mind there could be no evidence of a reason to protect Marluxia.

For the first time in his existence the fourth member of the Organization was grateful he possessed no emotions. Silently he said to himself, "I'm sorry, Lumaria."

* * *

Sorry for ending the chapter on such a depressing note. Sadly, the story is only going to get more tragic. :(

Thanks for reading. I hoped you all enjoyed.

Until next time.


	5. Past Memories

No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Thank you Ern Estine 13624 and Akai Koibito for your reviews on chapter four!

Warning: There is some angst in here.

Notes: 1) I'm not sure how old Ienzo is in Birth By Sleep, but for the purpose of this story, the flashback takes place a year before that game, he is six in that scene. This chapter does contain some father-son moments between Even and Ienzo/ Vexen and Zexion.

2) Since this is a fanfiction of my Broken series (and little to nothing is known about Demyx or Marluxia's somebodies) this story can count as AU.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Marluxia slowly woke with a smile. The events of the previous night were still fresh in his brain. He turned over on his side to greet his lover only to find himself alone in his own room. Marluxia sat up and glanced around wondering if it all had been a dream. The slight soreness in his body combined with the discovery of his nudity tossed those doubts away.

He draped his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes with the balls of his palms. The only thoughts remained confusion on why Vexen took him back to his own room. He dragged himself to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once his appearance was decent enough he would confront his lover.

The newest nobody checked his reflection one last time. One look at himself and he understood why Vexen could not resist him despite his futile attempts to keep his distance.

Before he made it to the door there was a soft knocking. Marluxia hurried over to the obnoxious structure only to find a different blond standing in front of him.

"Myde, what are you doing here?" he asked harsher than he intended.

Demyx's mouth hung open. In that moment Marluxia realized his mistake and apologized to the Nocturne. As always Demyx was quick to forgive him.

Demyx pushed past Marluxia and shut the door behind him. The pink-haired man opened his mouth to speak when the blond grabbed his hood and pulled him close.

In a whisper, Demyx explained, "Vexen sent me to tell you…" he stopped and looked up at the ceiling. His hand reached into his cloak pocket to reveal a note card. With a smile Demyx continued, "'It was your first time using the dark portals by yourself and you ended up in Twilight Town. Vexen arrived hours later and found you wondering around the forest and brought you back to the castle.'" He put the card back in his cloak then grinned at Marluxia. "That's all he would tell me. That and he can't speak to you until you talk with Xemmy."

"Xemnas?" Marluxia asked.

Demyx nodded. His tone darkened as he replied, "Who wants to see you right away." He paused while Marluxia sighed. "He told Vexen who told me. Only Xemmy doesn't know what Vexen told me to tell you." He grabbed Marluxia's cloak. "So when you talk to Xemnas, please, please don't tell him what I told you that Vexen told me."

Most of the Organization members would have had difficulty deciphering Demyx's ramblings, but fortunately for Marluxia, he had known the Nocturne long enough to figure it out. He agreed if only for Demyx to release his death grip.

Marluxia groaned. He figured that must have been what Vexen meant when he would report Marluxia's disappearance to Xemnas. He would be lying if he claimed that he felt no fear over what the Superior would do to him if he ever found out the truth.

Marluxia shuddered. He greeted Demyx with a shy smile. "Can you go with me?"

Demyx nodded. He slipped an arm around Marluxia's shoulder and with the other summoned another portal. Marluxia's stomach twisted as he stepped through.

The nausea grew with each step until they arrived at the door to the Superior's office. The eleventh member felt like fainting on the spot. Nonetheless he knocked and waited until he heard that smooth voice invite him inside. Marluxia slowly opened the door and entered with Demyx in tow.

The silver-haired man glanced up from the paperwork and folded his hands on top of the desk. His gold eyes disguised every emotion as he watched the newest member step forward. He frowned as his gaze fell on the Nocturne.

"Number IX, I do not recall requesting your presence," Xemnas said keeping his eyes on the offending nobody.

Demyx replied with a smile. "I'm sorry, Superior." He nodded at Marluxia. "Vexen asked me to guide Marly so he wouldn't get lost again." Xemnas expression switched to one of interest. With that calm smile Demyx continued, "We just showed him how to use them yesterday. I should've made him practice more."

Marluxia stared at his friend in awe at how quickly one he had known for so long could come up with such a convincing lie on the spot. Xemnas accepted the excuse then dismissed Demyx from his office.

Those eyes that Marluxia once found handsome now felt cold and harsh. The limited lighting in the office made them appear more menacing. With a smirk and a wave of his hand he motioned for Marluxia to have a seat in the leather chair before him. Ignoring the lump in his throat, Marluxia complied. He sunk into the chair and clamped his hands around his kneecaps in an attempt to keep them from waving.

"Number XI, please tell me what happened last night," Xemnas said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Marluxia swallowed a wad of saliva that had collected in the past two minutes. He understood his character and his necessary lines. Marluxia inhaled deeply then stepped directly into the performance. In a soft voice he began, "I was on my way to my room and I was eager to try out the portals by myself." He glanced down at his lap and added, "I know it was foolish to try it on my own without Axel or Demyx to supervise me, but I gave into my immediate desire to know." He bit down on his lips to keep from smiling. "I'm sorry."

Xemnas sat in silence for a few seconds. Marluxia feared that his acting had slipped, but he nodded in what seemed to be acceptance of the story. The pinkette glanced up then immediately hung his head in mock shame again.

"Please don't be too angry with me," Marluxia added to sell the role.

Xemnas grunted. "And after that?"

Marluxia hung his head lower. "I ended up in Twilight Town, I don't know how I messed up so badly," he said and emphasized the last part of the sentence. He even gripped at the flare of his cloak in hopes that the Superior would better believe him. "Vexen must've noticed I was missing and came looking for me." He folded his hands and let out a sigh. "He scolded me for what felt like an hour on how stupid my actions were."

Xemnas smiled as he thought that perhaps Vexen was good for something after all.

"He brought me back and told me to get some sleep, that you would want to speak with me in the morning," Marluxia said. He leaned back while keeping his head down. "I know I messed up, and I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble, Superior." He paused then added in an even softer voice, "I—I hope you can forgive me, sir."

Xemnas nodded. Everything that Marluxia confessed, save a few minor details, matched what Vexen told him. Even if the newest nobody had something to hide, he did sound as remorseful as one without a heart could be.

Xemnas straightened his back, but kept his hands folded. Marluxia slowly lifted his head, careful to display sorrow in his eyes.

"I can't expect you to know the rules right away," Xemnas said with a sigh. He pointed a finger at the blue-eyed man. "But if you ever leave the castle again without leave, or after midnight, there will repercussions." He stared Marluxia in the eyes. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Marluxia answered quickly and lowered his head once again.

"You may be excused," Xemnas said before returning his attention to paperwork.

Marluxia waited no time in fleeing from the darkened office. He stepped outside and shut the door all the way before looking up at the smiling blond.

"He didn't chew you up too much, did he?" Demyx asked with an awkward laugh.

Marluxia shook his head. "He's not all that different from other bosses I've had," he answered while pulling down on his cloak. Number XI looked over at Demyx and decided not to mention the Nocturne's odd talent with deception.

The two began walking nowhere in general. Marluxia surveyed the castle's interior, searching for anything that would give him a sense of home.

Marluxia turned to Demyx. "Do you happen to know where Vexen is?"

With a shrug he answered, "Most likely in the lab." The Melodious Nocturne smiled and beckoned for Marluxia to follow his lead. As far as he could recall, since his arrival in the Organization, only thrice had Vexen ever left the confines of the laboratory.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Demyx began. His friend looked over to see him staring down at his feet. "What's the story with you and Vexen?" Marluxia remembered that Demyx was in fact present when he chose to kiss IV publically.

Marluxia sighed. Were it anyone else he would snap at them for sticking their nose where it was not wanted, but Myde was someone he could always trust.

"Do you remember a few years ago when I mentioned how deeply in love I was with Even?"

Demyx nodded. "Yes, the scientist." The name and occupation suddenly clicked. With a gasp he stopped in his tracks. "Wait! Vexen is Even?"

Marluxia nodded. "He disappeared and I was certain that that scumbag Ansem knew more than he was letting on." The very thought of that man smiling made him want to break the nearest item. The newest realization gave him a reason to smile. "It seems that I now have another chance with him."

Demyx tried his hardest to imagine that Vexen was not the cold and austere man that he had come to know over the past year. For his friend's sake he was able to congratulate him.

Demyx's smile widened and he continued to lead his newest colleague to where his beloved waited.

* * *

Vexen looked over his research surrounding the newest heart extracting technique. He slammed the papers down on the tables at the realization that it contained too many flaws.

The clatter from behind caused Vexen to spin around, summoning his shield in the process. He caught his breath and stared down at the pile of books that landed in front of the sixth member. Vexen released his weapon and knelt down beside the boy genius.

Zexion pushed the older man away while collecting his books. The scientist was too sharp to notice that Zexion had attempted hiding his face more than usual. He snatched the heavy items from the teenager and placed them on the nearest table. The whole morning the Cloaked Schemer had been acting sluggish and now that he thought about it, the young nobody had been shivering.

Before Zexion was able to summon one of his clones Vexen grabbed his arm, then placed his hand on the boy's forehead. From his palm he applied a sheet of ice to the skin. In two second's time the ice melted and the older nobody stood with his arms crossed, scowling at the younger one.

With a fierce glare Vexen stated, "You have ten seconds to get yourself into bed."

"We cannot afford a delay," Zexion argued. "I am needed—"

"When you can properly function," interrupted Vexen. He took hold of Zexion's shoulders, who was too feeble to effectively fight back. "You are going to get some rest." It had not been the first time they had that argument when the boy was willing to sacrifice his health for research.

With the help of a shadow illusion Zexion managed to free himself from Vexen's grip. He turned sharply and with a glare said, "Perhaps you have forgotten you are no longer my father."

Vexen's eyes narrowed. With one hand on his hip and the other taking hold of Zexion once again, he spat, "And you've forgotten I'm still your superior. Now either you come quietly, or I will sedate you."

Zexion sighed at the ultimatum. Defeated, he allowed Vexen to pick him up. The Chilly Academic had to keep from smiling at the pleasant moments it brought back carrying the boy the same way had when he was a child. Zexion must have read his thoughts and just to exact a small amount of revenge rested his head on Vexen's shoulder.

Vexen opened a portal bound for Zexion's bedroom. After Zexion stripped of the cloak and wrapped himself up in the comfort of his blankets, Vexen provided him with suitable medicine. Zexion was almost asleep when he left the room. Nonetheless, IV still promised to come by later and check on him.

Vexen teleported back to the laboratory to be greeted with the last face he wanted to see.

"Marluxia," Vexen said short of breath.

The mentioned stared at the man who had held him the previous night. Hundreds of questions raced through Marluxia's mind such as: why did Vexen return him to his own room, had the intimacy been a mere ploy to get him to return to the castle, and if Vexen suffered any consequences because of his foolish actions?

"Demyx told me you might be here," Marluxia said if only to break the silence.

Vexen sighed and made a mental note to switch the water-wielder's pain killers with placebos.

"Yes," Vexen answered. "I apologize for not being present when you arrived. Zexion has fallen ill, probably something he picked up three days ago in Wonderland." Vexen then inaudibly mumbled something about how disease infested several areas of that world was.

Marluxia made an obligatory comment hoping that Zexion felt better soon. Vexen scowled, knowing it was a false sentiment, but smiled at the pinkette's attempt to show some kind of emotion for the boy's well-being.

Marluxia remembered that even as somebodies he and Ienzo never got along. From the young age of six, the child made it clear that he viewed Lumaria as undeserving of his father. Despite the many attempts to win the boy over, Ienzo always sneered at him each time they met. Through it all, Lumaria could never come to resent the boy, for were it not for him, he never would have met Even.

_It was a Spring afternoon and everyone who did not have plant allergies left their homes to stand in the mass vegetation that surrounded the town. Lumaria was among the crowd, enjoying his time around the sweet scents and natural beauty._

_The florist had left work just ten minutes prior and, as always, opted to walk to his house only a mile down the street. That fifteen minute walk each day made him feel less guilty about eating dinner._

_Lumaria still had his shoulder-length hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore a skin-tight white t-shirt and rather snug faded blue jeans. He skin smelt of a dozen flower varieties. His late grandfather's watch decorated his left wrist. _

_Lumaria glanced up to see a young child brisk walking about the sidewalk, frantically looking to the left then the right, then back to the left. Even in a low crime town such as Radiant Garden, it was still unwise to leave one so young on his own. With a twist of his lips the twenty-year-old man approached the boy and knelt in front of him._

_The single blue eye not covered by slate-colored hairs stared up at the man. He wore a serious pout that contrasted with the forming tears that he desperately tried to hold back._

"_Hey," Lumaria said in a calm voice. "What's wrong?" The boy merely stared at him without a word. Lumaria added, "You shouldn't be out here by yourself. Where are your parents?"_

_The child glanced down and pretended to be wiping his face to hide the removal of falling tears. He sniffled then answered in a shaky voice, "They're dead." _

_Lumaria knelt there speechless._

_The child swallowed the saliva that had collected in his throat. In a calmer voice he added, "I've become separated from my guardian." _

_He had wandered off plenty of times in the past, much to the chagrin of his surrogate father, but this time he had strayed too far, and in the unfamiliar location knew not how to find his way back home. Despite wanting to know the information, he knew the dangers of revealing too much to a stranger. _

_If he was not back by nightfall, most likely Ansem, Even, or Aeleus (if not all three) would search every street until he was found. There was no doubt all three would be beyond angry with him, so he hoped to find the castle, or at least Even before then._

"_I'm Lumaria," he said extending a hand. The child glared at the hand as if it were diseased. "What's your name?"_

"_I can't tell you that," the child replied._

_Lumaria stood and let out a sigh. "How 'bout we look for him together." The blue-haired boy glanced up at the stranger and his pout remained. Lumaria tried again. "What does he look like?"_

"_He's as tall as you," Ienzo answered. "And he's old with blond hair, much longer than yours."_

_Lumaria nodded and beckoned for the boy to follow. Ienzo stood a good five feet to the right of Lumaria with his eyes fixed on the strange man._

_Lumaria glanced about the masses looking for anyone who described the boy's father. The vague description made him wonder just how old this man was. To someone Ienzo's age he himself would be considered old. Stilll, one as eloquent as the kid would have mentioned if he thought his father and Lumaria were the same age._

_Ienzo glanced up at Lumaria not knowing what to think of him. Sure he seemed kind enough, but now that he thought about it that was what Even and Ansem had warned him against. The man who appeared to be looking out for Even could be planning to kidnap him and perhaps hold him for ransom. _

_"Where did you last see him?" Lumaria asked breaking Ienzo from his paranoid thoughts._

_Ienzo looked down. "We were at the metals shop to pick up..." he stopped before he accidentally mentioned the experiments. He decided to skip to the next part. "I saw a book store and ran over there. When I turned to go back Even had left." Ienzo stared down at his shoes once again. Without a doubt Even would be upset with him...if he ever found him. _

_His blue eye met with Lumaria's and the child put another foot of space between them. Lumaria turned around, almost smacking heads with a woman who stood to close to him. She offered him a crude gesture then passed on by him._

_"That's almost half a mile from here," Lumaria said as he stared in the direction of the shop Ienzo mentioned. He took a glimpse at the boy then back in that direction wondering if he should head back that way. There was no telling which way Ienzo's guardian had gone after he left the metal store. He nodded for Ienzo to follow him to the police station. Eventually the boy's father would either come searching or call and the child would be safely waiting for him._

_Not two minutes later did they hear someone shouting Ienzo's name. They both turned to see a man in his late thirties rushing up to the two. With a glower he grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him next to the less crowded area by the fountain. Ienzo verbally protested, confessing that the hold on his arm hurt._

_The complaints were never heard. "What have I told you about wandering off?" the man hissed._

_Lumaria watched the exchange, completely ignored by both. A part of him wanted to take the moment to disappear down the street, never again to see the two of them._

"_What if someone snatched you?" Even asked harshly. Ienzo looked down. Even sighed heavily then added, "We'll discuss this later."_

_Ienzo glanced up at Lumaria, begging him with his eye to help him._

_Lumaria cleared his throat catching the blond's attention. The scientist's glare fell on the new man. "Can I help you?" he asked with disdain in his voice._

_For a split second he wanted to leave the kid on his own, but his conscience would eat him alive. "If I may," Lumaria began. He nodded at Ienzo, "He told me he got separated and was trying his best to find you." He smiled at the child. "We both were."_

"_This does not concern you," Even said and turned his back. "This has become a habit…" his gaze fell on the child. "And I guarantee this running off will end today." The force in his words made the child shudder and ceased his words in his throat._

_Lumaria tried again. "With as many people that are out today, it is easy to get separated." _

_The stranger's words dissipated much of Even's anger. He turned to the blue-eyed man then looked out at the large number of people walking about the sidewalk. He glanced behind him to see even more on the other side of the street._

_Even looked up at the younger man and smiled. "My apologies for being so harsh," he said. "Then I have you to thank for keeping him safe."_

"_Sure, no problem," Lumaria answered and smiled with his head tilted to the side._

_The pink-haired man's smile made Even's own smile widen. A slight blush crept across the young man's face making him appear even cuter. Even forced his lips to straighten out and pushed away inappropriate thoughts involving some handsome stranger._

"_Come, Ienzo," Even said with his hand still clamped around the boy's. For once Ienzo did not fight his guardian's hold and stayed close to his side._

_That night Even fought to keep his concentration on his work when he kept thinking about that twenty-something he met on the street. He felt it should be illegal for anyone to walk about looking that tempting. He allowed his old friend rationality to take hold of his mind again with the reminder that it was near impossible for him to ever see that guy again, and even if he did, one so young and beautiful would not be interested in an old man._

_Little did Even know that on the other side of town the man he fancied laid in his bed thinking of him. Lumaria knew it was silly to have a crush on someone he barely knew. Besides he had custody of a child, something he never dreamed on wanting. He laughed at himself for such ridiculous thoughts before turning off the lights._

_It would be another three months before fate allowed them another chance. It was the anniversary of Ienzo's parent's deaths and he and Even walked into the florist shop with the best reputation. Even grumbled about the task, wishing Ansem would allow the boy to just pick some flowers from his own garden, but the man would not have it._

_Even instructed the boy to browse and pick out whatever he wanted. After the incident three months prior, Even kept a closer eye on Ienzo and rarely allowed him to leave the castle gates, and that was only permitted in the company of himself or one of the other apprentices._

_Even looked at the nearest display of peace lilies. He lowered his nose to the petals to intake the scent. He backed away then stepped towards the lilacs. Despite being surrounded by flora everyday, he rarely took notice of them._

_He heard approaching footsteps followed by the common phrase, "Welcome. Is there anything I can help you find?"_

_Even turned then gasped at the familiar face before him. As last time the man's hair was pulled back. He still sported tight jeans and a fitted tee, but he had the green full-length apron tied about him._

"_Hey, I remember you," Lumaria said smiling more than he intended to. His brain told his body to hide the display of emotion, but his mouth refused to listen._

"_Are you always so charming towards your customers?" Even asked in a tone that made Lumaria wonder if he was joking, or genuinely offended._

"_I didn't mean anything by it," Lumaria said holding out his hands. He rubbed the back of his head then with a smile asked, "Would you like some lemonade? I just made some this morning."_

_Even lifted an eyebrow. If the employees offered all their guests something to drink he understood why it had the best customer service in town. With a smile he nodded and the younger man dashed to the counter to pour a glass for both himself and the man. The whole time he had his back to Even, Lumaria's cheeks glowed as pink as his hair. He gently bit down on his lip and inhaled deeply hoping to bring his skin back to its natural color._

_He turned and handed the glass to the blond. Even took a sip and winced at its sweet flavor. He had never been concerned with etiquette and handed the cup back to the man. _

_Lumaria's smile faded and he rinsed both Even's full and his near empty cup in the sink before leaning against the counter. Even glanced about the various varieties, but returned his attention to the more beautiful object in the store._

"_So what brings you in today?" Lumaria asked, not tearing his eyes from Even._

_Even nodded in the direction of noise. Lumaria's eyes fell on the boy Even indicated. Ienzo stood on his tiptoes to see the flowers on the higher shelf causing the employee to chuckle._

"_It's the anniversary of his parents' death," Even said before Lumaria could answer. "He's been coping with it pretty well, but our…colleague felt it was important that he do this for closure."_

"_Oh," Lumaria said in a low voice. "He's so young. Poor kid."_

_Even returned his attention to the younger man. "He won't let anyone show him pity, so don't," he demanded harsher than he intended. _

"_So, are you his father now?" Lumaria asked. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."_

_Even shook his head. "He's my charge, and my boss is his legal guardian." _

"_I see," Lumaria replied._

_Even sighed then said, "But after a few months I came to love him as my son. He doesn't care much for his adoptive father." With a proud smile he added, "His formal demeanor sometimes slips and he calls me dad."_

_Lumaria sincerely smiled. "You're a good man."_

_Even returned his grin. "No I'm not," he replied. "I won't let you lie to yourself."_

_Lumaria quickly responded, "I think I'll decide that for myself." Those words caused Even to snicker. Lumaria's smile widened. "May I at least know your name?"_

"_Even," he answered. _

_There was no need to ask Lumaria's as it was written on his nametag. Lumaria still introduced himself and offered his hand which Even accepted. Lumaria blushed at the older man's touch._

_Ienzo walked over with a bouquet of white and pink roses in his hands. Even paid the bill and took hold of the child's free hand. _

"_Wait!" Lumaria called when Even turned to leave. The younger man handed him the store's business card. "In case you ever want anything delivered." His face burned red as he added, "If it's an emergency, my personal number is on the back."_

_Even flipped the thick card over to see Lumaria's name and cell number written there in black ink. A sketch of a rose sat beside the number. Even nodded then tightened his hold on Ienzo and the two left the store. For the first time Lumaria felt glum to hear those chimes against the window pane._

"Is there something you needed?" Vexen asked in that same cold tone he used the first night.

Marluxia's frown deepened. "Have you really forgotten last night?" When it came to Vexen it was better to skip straight to the point.

Vexen sighed and crossed his arms. "Look, Marluxia," he said the man's name with disgust. "Last night was a mistake. It'll be better to pretend it never happened."

The whole malarkey about them not having hearts proved itself as a myth when Marluxia felt a thousand stings at once in his chest. It felt just like the day Even vanished. It burned as much as the moment he realized he was the only one who knew there was something fishy about the disappearance and everyone else believed him to be insane.

Marluxia wanted to cry. He wanted to scream until his voice became hoarse. He wanted to slap Vexen across the face. He wanted to shove his tongue into the Chilly Academic's mouth and prove to him why the words he spoke were lies. Despite those desires, the newest member knew none of those could be the solution.

Without bothering to mask the hurt he asked, "How can you say that?"

"I did what I had to to bring you back," Vexen answered.

A lump formed in Marluxia's throat. He inhaled and exhaled sharply three times. The stinging in his bosom tingled through his shoulders, down his arms, and eventually to his fingers. He clenched his fists while every emotion fought to escape from his body in one way or another.

Number XI took a deep breath to calm the dancing nerves. In a low voice he said, "I don't believe you." Without checking Vexen's reaction he rushed from the laboratory, unaware that the man who sliced him suffered from a worse agony.

* * *

I'm sorry for taking so long to update, so hopefully this long chapter is worth the wait. Please let me know if you enjoyed it. :) I think there will be two more chapters as of now.

Until next time.


End file.
